Secrets and Admirers
by Jammed Radio
Summary: Angela Thompson hated secrets since her father suddenly left, and Derek Stiles knew that. But there's no way, he can tell her his secret. Not yet, at least. Now she wouldn't even work with him! How's he ever gonna tell her now?


**My first fanfic for my favorite pairing: Derek and Angie!  
Please enjoy!**

* * *

The world-known medical duo were not known for having fights. Only at the very start of their careers did they argue, but a year into their partnership, they had yet to have a fight…

Until now.

Derek Stiles, age 26, sat idly at his desk looking at his heap of paperwork. No, him and his assistant didn't fight over that. He glanced over at a frame that held a photo of him and Angie while they were on a quick vacation in Germany, Angie's birthplace.

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Angie asked him, excitedly. Derek stared out the window of the train as they passed by rolling green hills that weren't often seen in Angeles Bay. _

_He smiled at his assistant's antics; she was so energetic like a child right now. "Yeah. Very green." He commented. He knew that wasn't the answer that she was looking for, and earned a slap on the arm for his cheekiness. _

_When they arrived at the station, a familiar silver haired woman sat at a bench awaiting their arrival. "Dr. Stiles, Nurse Thompson," Naomi Kimishima stated formally, shaking their hands. Derek laughed nervously to break the tension as he reminded the older woman to address them by their first names. _

_The doctor was towing two luggage behind him: his and Angie's. Earlier the two had debated on him taking care of her luggage too, but she subjected herself and allowed him to roll the bag to their hotel. When Naomi asked about their trip to Japan earlier, Derek mumbled incoherently, "It was hardly a vacation." Angie still heard him despite his quiet tone of voice and giggled quietly. It was true since they were often at conferences and hospital visitations. _

"_We're very happy to have you here." Director Miller said to the two when they arrived at the hotel. "There's going to be a ceremony later this evening for the two of you, so you'll be expected at the hall in a few hours. That should be enough for some well-deserved rest." _

_The hotel room was more like a suite, and they had their own rooms and one bathroom. It was much larger than any room they had stayed in previously. _

"_Look at the view!" _

_Derek followed the blonde's voice to a window in their living area and found a magnificent view of the city and ocean. Despite the amazing scenery, his tiredness caught up to him and he yawned loudly. "I think you should get some sleep, Derek. That was a pretty long flight." _

_Angie set aside a place to sleep on her bed for the doctor as he unceremoniously dropped to the bed. In no time at all, he was asleep. Angie brushed away a loose strand of the man's chocolate brown hair from his face, and admired his peaceful expression before heading to the bathroom to get ready. _

_The nap was quick for the young surgeon was a quick one; he was woken up by a vision of an angel who tossed a suit onto his limp body. The woman in front of him wore a long white dress that slipped off of one shoulder and her golden locks were combed neatly. He could barely recognize her._

"_Director Miller wanted us to dress nicely." She explained as he disappeared into the bathroom to change into the suit. While Derek listened through the door, he couldn't help but think of Angie's appearance. It looked like she fit the mold of a model so easily. _

_When he exited the bathroom, he was dressed neatly and his hair was combed with only a few rebellious strands of hair sticking out. "Let's go?" He asked her, offering his arm like a gentleman. She smiled at him as she slipped her arm with his and walked to the ceremony. _

_Then the two of them were called up to the stage, they were presented with an award from Caduceus Europe by Dr. Kimishima and Director Miller. While the blonde was smiling politely at the flashing cameras, Derek could feel his embarrassment rising as he attempted to smile slightly. _

_Angie's grin widened when she noticed his neck turning a red tinge from all the attention, but it quickly disappeared with a small chuckle when the man's brown eyes met hers. _

The picture showed them smiling and accepting an award while they were there for their efforts at stopping GUILT. He was smiling modestly, while Angie looked at the camera with an easy smile.

He sighed inwardly. This was horrible! Leslie Sears sat at Angie's usually desk in their office, while the normal occupant was bent on separating herself from him. Earlier during the week, the two nurses had switched surgeons. While Leslie had resented being partnered up with him, preferring her long-term boyfriend over him. However, Leslie respected him as a doctor and began to cooperate.

"Dr. Stiles! I understand that you want to finish the paper work, but if you don't wake up tomorrow, that'd be even worse." Leslie said when their work was finished and she was leaving the office. The stack of papers had not disappeared yet, but the doctor refused to leave it unfinished. "Fine. Just don't overwork yourself. Derek smiled reassuringly as he resumed his work, leaving his temporary assistant with her concerns.

Another surgeon poked his head into the office when he spotted his best friend still working past 11:00. "Derek! I can't believe my eyes!" Tyler Chase said with fake-surprise.

"Haha, very funny, Tyler. Now, c'mon, let me work." He rubbed his tired eyes to get a better look at the blonde.

"Derek," He sighed.

The other surgeon's brown eyes refused to look at him again, and silently finished the last few pages. Similarly, his own nurse refused to go back home until she had finished both hers and his paper work. While Tyler was overjoyed to have some time to spend with Amy and Leslie, he couldn't shake the feeling of sadness as she worked alone.

Tyler willingly left and when he returned the next morning, was not surprised to see his best friend sleeping at his desk with his stack of completed forms from last night and today. He shook his head as he walked over and shook Derek's limp shoulder.

"Hey! Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Tyler shouted into his ears.

Derek groaned as he lifted his head and shifted his glasses into place. "Ugh, what time is it? How long have I been out? Did I miss any of my surgeries?"

Tyler shook his head. "Dude, did you go back to your place at all?"

"I don't think so. All I remember is finishing the last of the paper work for today and waiting for Angie to pass by my office. I think I fell asleep then."

Right then, Leslie Sears happened to pass by the office and spotted the two surgeons. She quickly hid behind the wall as she carefully listened in.

"Man, this has got to stop! Just freakin' tell her already!"

"I know…" She heard her current surgeon mumble. "It's just that… even Mary says that I have to be patient. I have to break it to her right."

_Mary? Who was Mary? _Leslie gasped. _Derek was having an affair!_ That was the secret he was keeping from Angie. She couldn't believe that jerk, and she even looked up to the younger man for his skills only to find out he was just a cheating scumbag!

But she couldn't tell Angie. That would break her heart even more if she told her first. Leslie hated being conflicted, hurt her best friend or wait for her to be hurt? Soon enough, Tyler Chase, stepped out of the office to be spotted by his girlfriend. She raised an eyebrow at him and pulled him aside for a nice, _long_ talk.

"Tyler Chase, what were you and Derek talking about?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Angie Thompson was so frustrated at her new surgeon. Tyler Chase didn't have half the dedication as her original partner. She frowned at his desk which was littered with candy wrappers of all sorts.

She sighed deeply as she continued to work on her paperwork for today, since the surgeries were light without GUILT, when she noticed a slip of vibrant orange paper.

_Wherever you are, your beauty always continually astounds me. Frozen by your figure in surgery, melted when you look in my direction, I love you._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

It was signed. She immediately blushed at the words and remained in a daze until her fellow nurse, Leslie, tapped her on her shoulder. Angie's green eyes looked up at her; the first time in five minutes that it was diverted away from the paper. "Huh?"

"Angie! I've been calling you on your pager for like five minutes! Do you wanna go out to lunch with Cybil and me?" Leslie asked with an exhausted look. The blonde apologized repeatedly as she got up from her seat at Dr. Chase's office and followed her into the parking lot. "What were you dreaming about anyways?"

She handed the other woman the slip of paper at her desk and quickly spotted another one attached under a windshield wiper on her car. This time it was more humorous than romantic or poetic.

_Are you going to disappear? Please don't. I'll miss you too much. _

_-The One that will Miss You Most_

Leslie glanced at it once more after reading the first note to the second. Then she looked into the shining green eyes that were staying deeply into the written words. _Derek better hurry up,_ Leslie thought to herself as she stared at the other nurse who was quickly falling for the mysterious admirer.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A loud sigh could be heard during the meeting, coming from only one surgeon, Derek Stiles. Sidney coughed loudly, but failed to get the brown-haired man's attention. This petty fight had gone on long enough, between the doctor and his nurse. After the meeting, he had pulled the man away into his office.

The director's office was very neat and organized. On his wall were framed diplomas as well as one photo of him and Dr. Kimishima on their honeymoon in Europe. Two leather seats sat facing the oak desk that belonged to the 35-year-old. He motioned towards one of the seats as he sat himself across from the other man at his desk. "Derek," Sidney said seriously, "I have consented to your switching of assistants with Chase. However, that was merely because I thought that would help you pay attention. I guess I was wrong."

"Chief!" Derek shouted as he stood up from his chair. "Angie—Angie doesn't _want_ to be my assistant."

Sidney raised an eyebrow; that woman would follow Derek to hell and back. "Why is that?"

Derek lowered his head and pulled out a small box that felt as if it was burning a hole in his pocket. A velvet material wrapped itself around the box while a silk cushion sat inside, guarding a beautiful gold ring with several encrusted diamonds. "I don't know how to break it to her." He sighed heavily.

The older man could relate very much. His first marriage was terrifying, when he had asked his late wife to marry him. She was similar to Angela Thompson; she held a fire that could not be put out and a determination that would not be beat. "It'll come to you." He said reminiscing about his own proposal. "You'll be fine, Dr. Stiles. Now, go and finish your paper work."

Right then Derek stopped. "I already finished." He said modestly, with a smile and his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Sidney could feel a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "Then go and get some rest, Derek. Oh, and visit my brother. He's been dying to have someone to tease all week."

Having nothing to do, Derek stopped by his office to see Leslie finishing the last of her paper work of the day before she went home. "Hey, Nurse Sears." He said with a tired smile. He walked over to the desk and explained that he would be at Hope Hospital for a few hours in case there was an emergency surgery. "Just call me. I'll be here in a flash. So, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow, Leslie. Say good bye to Tyler for me."

The green-haired nurse couldn't take it anymore. She stood up suddenly as she saw the man's back disappear behind the door and shouted, "Dr. Stiles! You better do it soon, or else someone will take her away!" Was that a smile she saw? Either way, he couldn't tell if he was sad or happy, or what exact expression he wore.

"Thanks." She heard quietly, as he closed the door.

When Derek Stiles arrived at Hope Hospital, he was greeted by familiar faces. However, when Greg Kasal spotted the previous amateur, he wasn't surprised and walked over immediately. "Derek! How are you?" He asked with a grin. "I hope you have been causing trouble for ole Sidney."

Derek laughed and shook his head. "The Chief actually told me to come visit you. I've been having problems with Angie lately, so it would be best to do something to get her off my mind."

"Well, that's not good news at all." Suddenly Greg's face turned serious. "This calls for the 'Iron Vixen'." Soon enough when they arrived at the head surgeon's office, a dark haired woman sat at one of the couches, expecting them. "Cybil! What are you doing here?" Greg asked jokingly.

The woman gave a fake-annoyed look at her husband. "Well, I heard from Angie that Derek was causing some problems. I thought I'd put him to sleep for her." Derek chuckled nervously, but Greg erupted in a loud burst of laughter. "Just be careful, Stiles. Angie couldn't take her eyes off these notes that were left by her secret admirer." She advised the younger man. "Besides, why are the two of you fighting?" Cybil was well aware of the good relationship the two of them had, and to see it fall apart was shocking.

"It's not like I'm trying to get in a fight with her; I just want to ask her to marry me…" He mumbled depressingly.

The doctor and nurse duo had gotten together a few days after their vacation to Germany. She had stuck with him through the worst times, including a surgery where he was under the knife. That entire time, she was watching over him. She was the most beautiful thing in his eyes; the only thing in the entire world that could make his heart beat ten times faster and a red tinge touch his cheeks.

Cybil Meyers-Kasal wasn't too surprised. All of the couple's close friends could see it coming from a mile away. However, with all the secrecy, this must've been driving the girl insane. "Derek, just take your time and take a deep breath. There's no way, Angie would refuse a proposal from you."

Derek nodded slowly, trying to believe that right now she _would _accept his late proposal. "Thanks, Dr. Mey—I mean, Kasal. And you too, Dr. Kasal. If I'm going to propose now, then I'm going to propose right." He said with a small glint in his eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-

When Leslie Sears met up with her doctor after her break, she was stunned to see him focused on his paper work. The normally large stack of paper's on the man's desk were reduced to a few forms to fill out. They still had a surgery in the afternoon, before they would be done for the day. "Dr. Stiles! I'm glad to see you working hard!"

He didn't even lift his head at the praise or give a small smile; she wasn't even sure if he heard her at all. They worked in silence, where only the sounds of pens against paper resonated. Then when it came time for the two of them to be in surgery, the operation felt as if it was done quick as a flash and Derek had disappeared. His paper work was completed, but even then he always chose to stay behind a bit to talk. Leslie looked over his desk, where a completed (albeit askew) stack of papers lay and papers filled with apartment openings and condominiums.

She let out an exasperated sigh and smiled as she continued to work on her unfinished work.

"_Tyler Chase, what is going on?" Leslie asked her boyfriend, when he had exited Dr. Stile's office. She had overheard the conversation, and she was praying it wasn't what she thought it was. _

_The blonde attempted to act innocent. "What do you mean?" She frowned at him, and Tyler's false smile fell into something more suitable. "What do you think is going on? I know you heard Derek's and my conversation back there." _

_She stuttered slightly before finding the words to reply. He had never spoke with this kind of emotionless tone towards her. Every other time, it was because he was Amy's doctor and needed to get past his feelings. "W-well, Derek's having an affair with some girl named Mary!" She shouted loudly._

_Almost immediately, Tyler was bending over, clutching his stomach, laughing. "D-Derek," He let out, "Having an a-affair!!" His laughter got even louder until he was eventually on his knees. "Like that could happen to Derek!" _

_Soon this was getting frustrating. While her boyfriend was laughing at her (apparently) mistaken idea of the current situation, she was still in the dark. "Tyler!" She said, seriously. The man's laughter died down as he coughed awkwardly and composed himself. _

"_Uh, sorry, Les." He apologized sincerely. "But, Derek's not having an a-affair." He chuckled slightly trying to get through the idea. "No way! He loves Angie too much to even look at other women! It's actually the exact opposite." Tyler paused slightly to add to the tension. "He's going to propose to her." _

_Leslie's eyes widened visibly "What?" She shouted. "So that's what she meant by him keeping secrets!" Tyler ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and reminded her to keep her mouth shut. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone. "Don't worry," Leslie whispered noticing Tyler's exasperated expression, "I'll keep it a secret. You can trust me!"_

Later after work, Leslie met up with Angie to analyze the penmanship of the notes she received today. The two nurses met up, dressed, and ready for dinner at the nurses' station. The waiter sat them down at a table for two. The two women could see through the waiter's polite smile, as they ordered their food quickly.

"I'll get that right out for you." He answered politely, as he put his notepad in his back pocket.

Angie handed her more of the admirer's notes that she had found in various places: under paper work, on her seat, on her lunch tray, and even attached neatly to her favorite pen at Dr. Chase's office. Each one contained a very romantic compliment, one that a normal man couldn't say face-to-face. It was so honest, and immediately, Leslie knew that the admirer was trying to work to the one fault in Angie's and Derek's relationship: trust.

Her green eyes seemed glazed with love-filled fantasies of her secret admirer. "C'mon, Angie. You can't tell me that you're already falling for this guy!"

Angela Thompson frowned. "Well, he's more honest and open than Derek is! Maybe I don't need him! I'm working well with Dr. Chase and this guy," She said holding up the stack of notes, "Is sweet and honest. He's not hiding anything from me!"

"Except his identity!"

"But, who said looks matter!" Angie rebutted.

"You don't know who this guy is! What about Derek? You _know_ he loves you!"

By then, both of their voices were being raised enough that they were grabbing attention. However, the heat had not dimmed in either woman's eyes.

"Neither mind then. Please excuse me." Angie said curtly. She whipped her coat off the chair and walked towards the door with a quick pace. In reality, she only wanted to go somewhere where no one would see her tears fall.

She really missed him.

She really missed Derek.

The next morning, Angie woke up in her soft bed, not remembering how she got back. Had she fallen asleep while crying? She wasn't even quite sure if she got home. She lifted the thick blanket off her body and shifted herself off her bed. However, while the bed was the same, the room was entirely different.

It was much bigger than her small apartment's bedroom and she never had so many photos tacked up onto the wall. She looked across from her towards a small wooden desk, to see a framed photo of her and Derek in Japan. Several of her diplomas and awards were combined with ones unfamiliar to her, next to letters of thanks and more photographs of the couple and their friends. "Derek?" She asked as she opened the door.

The long hallway caused her voice to echo amongst the rooms that branched off. On her left, there was a spacious living room sheltering her old, maple bookshelf, two matching leather sofas, and a baby grand piano. On the fireplace's empty shelf, her childhood photos shared the space with a bespectacled boy's own memories.

Then suddenly, strong, warm arms wrapped against her stomach and she was pulled against a firm chest. Angie breathed in the sweet smell of her boyfriend's familiar cologne, and looked up to try to get a glance at his expression. "I missed you." He mumbled into her soft, golden locks. She could feel his body shaking slightly as he held her tightly in his arms. "I missed you so much." He repeated once more, this time into her ear.

Angie smiled gently. "I did too. Derek," She pulled away from his tight grip enough to turn to face him. "I'm sorry. I went to such great lengths to get away from you, because I was so mad, that I never bothered to listen to you once."

Those eyes that she loved, never looked away. They were the soft and gentle brown eyes that she had fallen in love with, the eyes of the person that would always forgive no matter what she did. He smiled slightly, replying, "I love you." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, before moving lower to her cheeks, and then to her lips.

It was that warm, tender, indescribable feeling of his lips on hers that she longed for so much.

Then suddenly it stopped. When she opened her eyes, the man was on one knee, holding out a small, open box containing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. He wasn't… proposing, was he?

Derek could feel his throat closing in on itself. He took a deep breath, and his face turned serious. "Angela Thompson, you have been with me for almost a year, advising me, watching over me, loving me, and making me the happiest man on the face of the earth. When you got angry at me, it only made me realize how much I love you. This is a home I made for us. It's been my little secret project," He said motioning to the house. "Angie, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and Mrs. Angela Stiles?"

Now he was nervous and he looked towards the floor. Angie had not said a word, and her face seemed frozen in shock. "Y-yes." She finally let out after a few moments of silence. Derek's head jerked up. Tears were slowly racing down the blonde's cheeks through a bright smile. "Of course, I'll marry you, Derek!"

Derek returned her smile with one of his cheesy grins and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. He quickly lifted her into a tight hug, and kissed her with all the passion and love that he swore himself to. "I love you." He murmured in a tone that sent chills down Angie's spine. He had never spoken to her in a voice so loving, so tender. It made her fall in love with him all over again.

"No secret admirer could ever take the place of you." She replied. This made Derek smile for a reason she would never know about.

Later that night, when Angie had fallen asleep in their bed, an unused note remained in the man's coat pocket.

_I love you. No matter what, I will always love you._

_-Derek Stiles_

It would be his little secret. However, now it wouldn't have to be a secret anymore.

* * *

**My first story and over 4,000 words! Please look forward to my other stories! and please REVIEW! I'm new, but reviews would be nice!  
**

**-Jammed Radio**


End file.
